A Year To Remember
by Sinfully-Finchel
Summary: AU Story about the life of Finn Hudson, and how he copes with life after getting out of a life threatening coma. Finchel is the main pairing but will contain other characters. Rated M for later chapters. My first FanFiction, I hope you like it.


Finn POV

I don't really remember that much from that night, it's all a blur. But some parts stick out to me like a sore thumb and I'm guessing that they are the important details.

It was after one of me and Rachel's regular brawls about something that I can't remember. There was shouting and I'm sure that there was smashing of certain objects, it never got that far before. Rachel kept on throwing words at me that I didn't even knew existed and it really did slightly piss me off, she knows that I'm not that bright and here she was throwing accusations that I don't know the meaning of.

''_Finn! Please stop, can't you just talk to me?'' Something happened and Rachel was shouting at me, she never normally did and I never normally shouted at her._

_''No Rachel... I don't want to talk to you right now, I need some time.'' At this point I was walking, almost running away from her. Opening the door to her house and walking into the cold night, in nothing but a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants._

_It was dark if I recall correctly, but I'm not too sure... I'm not that good at remembering things, even if it is as easy as that kind of stuff. _

_I heard some more shouting from Rachel and two more shouts that sounded a lot like Hiram and Leroy; I don't understand why they were shouting for me too._

_I ignored all of the calls and got into my truck and started the ignition with my keys, with as much force as I could I pulled the car out of Rachel's driveway and started my journey home._

_I was angry, that much I can tell from the words that were coming out of my mouth, words that a gentleman should never say in the words of Rachel. Nothing felt right that night. _

_I drove faster, trying to get to my home as quickly as possible so I could go to sleep and forget that this ever happened and move on to the next day. Well it all seemed mighty and good until 'that' happened._

Now all I have to remember it by is a sharp pain in my neck and unbearable muscle cramps in my left arm... oh and the fact that I'm in a hospital bed. I think I hit a car that night, I heard a loud noise given off when the impact occurred so the object I hit must of been a car.

I lift my head up and search the hospital room that I am in. I hate hospitals, they always smell funny and sometimes you can hear shouting which doesn't really put your heart to rest. There are flowers to my left and a couple of cards to my right. How long have I been here? There seems to be a lot of cards for just being here for a few days.

There is also two chairs in the room with me, one of either side of the bed that I am in, they look pretty uncomfortable and kind of jagged, if that is even possible.

I hear talking from outside the room and I try to look and see if I can see anyone, no such luck on my part. I slowly start to get off the bed that I seem to be been incarcerated in for quite a while. It seems like Rachel's teaching skills are actually going to be put to the test, as I actually know what it means, I think...

As soon as I start to move a small, petite brunette comes on the door with her head looking at the ground, I recognise her immediately as Rachel, the love of my life.

''Rach, Hi.'' I try and get up from the bed, but it hurts, nothing I have ever felt compares to it right now.

She's still looking at the ground and after a while she looks up at me, I see the tears brimming in her eyes and the redness at the surface. ''Finn... I think it's best if you don't talk for this, it's going to be hard enough as it is.''

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, this never happened to me before and especially with Rachel. It sounds like she has bad news or something because tears are streaming down her face and they aren't stopping.

She doesn't sit down, she stands in the middle of the room staring at me, I've never found her this intimidating before and she is starting to scare me a little, I never thought that I would say something like that about her, but at this point it's the truth.

''I'm... I'm breaking up with you.'' I open my mouth to say something but she stops me with her words, she raises her voice to drawn me out. ''Please don't say anything... you're bringing me down, holding me back from my dreams and I can't have it... I'm sorry Finn.''

With that she ran out of the room and didn't look back, I feel my heart sink and brake into millions of pieces. A noise starts going off beside me almost like a beeping sound; I think it's a piece of equipment, like a heart monitor or something along the lines of that. I look over and see the line on the thing going crazy, up and down, up and down as fast as it can go. Doctors and nurses run into the room, all different shapes and sizes. I shout to them but they don't seem to hear me or even notice that I am here in the bed, looking at them. I start to panic now, as most people would think to do when they don't have a clue what the hell is going on. I hear them talking to each other, but it's all murmurs and whispers. The noise on the machine goes flat, and I look up at it and it's a single line... wait, doesn't that mean I'm dead? Oh god, Oh god... is this the afterlife, almost 18 and I'm dead already... wow, my life sucks.

I close my eyes only for them to open back up again and the doctors are gone and so are the nurses, and the machine seems to be acting normal. Was it all a dream? I seemed so real and I didn't like in one bit. The pain that I had felt in my 'dream' was now gone and I didn't really feel a thing, pain wise. I take another scan of the room and I see that there are more or less the same amount of cards on the table next to me and there are more flowers than I have ever seen in my life.

I hear more talking coming from outside of the room and now I have no pain in any part of my body I can actually move. I detach all these weird wires and pipes that are connected to my body, it doesn't seem like a wise thing to do, but that time had already passed. I get off the hospital bed and move slowly to the door. I don't want to move any faster, just in case I fall over flat on my face, because if you know me, I have two left feet, Like Bambi... but even Bambi can move better than me, I'm sure Bambi can dance, which I can't, unfortunately.

I turn the handle to the door and peak my head out into the hallway, it doesn't seem like there is anyone around. It might not of been the best idea that I have had but I start to walk out into the hall. The whole atmosphere of the hospital sends chills down my spine, I hate everything about them, they freak me the hell out!

Seeing as it was the middle of the day, (I could tell because I can see the sunlight pouring out of the blinds that are covering the windows in the hall) I expected there to be quite a few doctors around and I see one, coming towards me. They are holding a clipboard of some sort and are looking at it at then me and back and forth.

''Umm... hello? Where am I, and what am I doing here?'' I ask the woman who I tower over, like everybody else. She seems to of took interest to me, as I saw her ears pep up when I start talking to her.

''Mr Hudson, it's great that you are finally with us, everybody who has come to visit have been worried about you for the past two weeks, staff included.'' The female doctor glances at me and then back at the board and takes out a pen and starts to write on it. ''Please, if you would like to follow me, it's not best for you to be walking around this soon, you're still recovering.''

She directs me back to my room and I make no hesitations to stop her. I know that I should of asked her what was wrong and why I was here but that could come later.

''Now please, if you would like to get yourself comfortable in your bed and I will be happy to tell you what has happened to you.'' I do as she asks and I slide into the bed and pull the covers over me as I'm not really comfortable in the clothes that I am wearing.

''Well...'' She clears her throat as she seems to be starting to tell me tale of how I came to be here and it doesn't seem like it is a happy tale. ''Two weeks ago, it seems like you were involved in a crash, the driver you hit was fortunately not injured... you on the other hand... entered a state of unconsciousness, a coma, and that has lasted up and till now. It seemed like that car crash was the cause of it all, it seems like you hit your head pretty hard and that was what made you enter the state. It was lucky that a girl found you... I think her name was Rachel, Rachel Berry, it seems like she is really close to you, and she couldn't stop crying.''

Wait, Rachel found me... and I was in a freaking coma for two weeks. Urgh, my life sucks, I didn't think it was more possible after that dream that I had before, that was scarier than anything that I have ever experienced in my life.

''Yeah, she's my girlfriend... we kind of had an argument that night I think and I stormed off. I was angry and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going.'' I say with a sigh, it was the truth... I shouldn't of got angry, I don't even know why I was angry.

''Well at least you here now, and don't be that stupid next time.'' She marks off some more things on her piece of paper and then walks out of the room. That was rude I think to myself, at least say bye or something.

I closed my eyes for a bit and fell into a deep sleep, I was tired and I couldn't help myself, at least I wasn't going to stay in this state for a long time now, I would wake up eventually and hopefully my family would be here soon to see me.

I would like to say that it was around twenty minutes after I got to sleep that I heard talking in the room. ''He's still, not awake yet...'' One voice says while the other keeps on stating that it has been two weeks. Do they not know that I'm not in a coma anymore? Did the doctor not tell them yet?

I slowly open my eyes and take a look at the two women who are in the room with me. One is Rachel, I can tell that by her hair and the size of her. I've always loved her size and also the height difference between us. The woman with her is my mother I think. I know I should know what my mother looks like, but she has her face away from me and I'm really tired at this point.

I finally get the courage to speak up. ''Rachel.''


End file.
